Drabbles shall Rise Chapter 1
by Pythor P. Chumsworth
Summary: A series of drabbles for your enjoyment.
1. Chapter 1

Drabbles shall Rise

**Dearest readers, I welcome you to my series of one-shots to get my circuitry systems running for any future projects. I thank you for your attention. **_Skales: _Pythor P. Chumsworth does not own the theme used in these drabbles. _Pythor P. Chumsworth:_ No duh, Kathrine Obvious! _Skales:_ **Kathrine **Obvious? I think you mean **Captain **Obvious. _Pythor P. Chumsworth:_ Don't annoy me, or you'll be deleted! _Skales:_ Sorry… (Authors note: Characters might be out from normal here, so no flaming!)

_Chapter 1: Bad Nindroid!_

It was a normal day around the Bounty, and that meant chaos. Jay was make two tons of noise on the deck, Cole was playing Sitar Legend at full blast, Kai was being grumpy at all the noise , Sensei Wu had to calm the ninja down, Nya was watching Jay with interest, but Zane was just sitting in the bedroom, ignoring it all, with his audio sensors on minimum. But Jay got bored and decided to try and annoy Zane With a bit of… fun. "Hey Zane. Zane? Zaaaaane? BAD NINDROID FOR NOT HEARING ME!" Jay yelled while he wacked Zane's head. "JAY? WHAT THE HELL?!" Zane asked, turning up his audio sensors to normal levels. "YOU IGNORED ME! So time for some… fun." Jay said with a sly smile on his face. "What do you…? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH NOOOO STHAHAHAHHAAHOP PLHAHAHAHHAAHAAAAASE!" screamed Zane while being tickled out of his servomotors. "Say your sorr…" Jay started saying before a loud clang and plunk! Jay was out cold. "You're welcome Zane." Said a certain Green Ninja. "Thank you Lloyd, that menace had me practically crying for him to stop the torture." "I could see that Zane" said Lloyd "Should we lock him in the closet?" asked Zane "Well why don't we?" "Let's." responded Zane with a hint of glee in his voice.

When Jay woke up, he couldn't see a thing. _Where am I? _Thought Jay. He heard laughter "LET ME OUT! Pretty, pretty please?" Jay whiningly asked. "I don't think so." Zane said. "No food for… a day." Wu said with incredible calmness Jay then proceeded to do a good impression of Darth Vader.

**I Pythor P. Chumsworth, thank you for taking the time to read this story. **_Skales:_ I still don't like you. _Pythor P. Chumsworth: Oh shut up!_


	2. Chapter 2

Drabbles shall Rise Chapter 2

**Welcome back my dear readers; I fired Skales as he was inconvenient. Instead, I hope Lloyd will do a better job.**___Lloyd: _Pythor P. Chumsworth does not own Ninjago, he just uses it. _Pythor P. Chumsworth: _Now THAT is better.

_Chapter 2: Caught_

Lloyd was running around, yelling for help as Skales cut open the glass. Lloyds mind was running as fast as his legs, as a crash woke him from his stupor "Ouch!" yelled Skales. "What?" Lloyd; he was curious at the apparent low pain threshold. "I stepped on glass you little idiot!" Skales screeched. "Ha. Ha ha. Ha ha ha ha." Lloyd chuckled. It was amusing to see Skales in so much pain. Before Lloyd knew what was going on he was being held close by the Hypnobrai General. "Umm, what are you doing?" Lloyd asked nervously. "This." Skales replied shortly before hitting Lloyd with the bluntest part of his staff.

Skales was ecstatic. He finally had his bargaining power. "Skales, Why are… you hugging Lloyd?" Fangtom asked, not knowing if he wanted an answer. "What? Oh. Guarding the bargain. The ninja will undoubtable want Lloyd back." Skales answered back, infuriated at his friends idea of the contrary.

**Ah yes, I do apologise for this chapter, I am experimenting. **_Lloyd:_ You know, I like last chapter a lot more. _Pythor P. Chumsworth: _ How did I know you'd say that? _Skales:_ HA! Victory! I have victory! _Pythor__P. Chumsworth: _I thought I told you to get out and stay out!_ Skales:_ Yes, yes you did. _Pythor P. Chumsworth: _SECURITY! _Skales: _Oh no.


	3. Chapter 3

Drabbles Shall Rise: Chapter 3

**Good afternoon my little apitise… err I mean friend! This week we might be seeing the start of a story, as we will continue from last week. **_Lloyd: _(unenthusiastically) Pythor P. Chumsworth does not own Ninjago. But he does own my contract._ Pythor P. Chumsworth:_ We will talk about this later!

_Snakes have bad tempers._

_How could Fangtom even think that! _Skales thought furiously. Lloyd is pretty cu… _WHAT AM I THINKING!? _ Skales told his former general to stay put, and watch Lloyd _I need some fresh air. Yeah, that's it, I've been away from that for too long. _Skales thought that would work. It didn't. He tried going to his favourite meditation spot. He was there for two hours. Mostly asleep. _Bless my scales; I've been gone too long! _As Skales slithered through the tunnels he overheard Fangtom speaking with Acidictus " I think he's just in denial, It's apparently hard to come out of 'The Closet', more so if they aren't your species." Acidictus said, with emphasis on the 's's, as per his serpent traits. Skales tried to slither back, fighting back an urge to vomit. "Your back general, Had _**s**_ome sleep, it's time I had _**s**_ome too." Slithraa said, before yawning loudly. "You can do _**s**_o _**S**_lithraa." Skales said to the tired Warrior. "Thank you _**s**_ir." Slithraa responded quite slowly. As soon as he left, Skales resumed his earlier position around Lloyd. "Good morning Sensei." Lloyd said sleepily "Welcome back, old chum." Skales whispered in Lloyd's ear. Lloyd was startled to say the least. Good thing he tied Lloyd up earlier. Lloyd yelled in dismay. _Oh this is going to be fun _Skales thought sarcasticly.

**DONE! If you were wondering, the **'_**s**_'** shows when a Serpentine enlarges his or her '**s'**.**

_Skales: _I literally hate you now. _Lloyd: _Same. _Pythor P. Chumsworth:_ I love and cherish you too. 


	4. Chapter 4

Drabbles Shall Rise

**I think I should update this, so you know, bloopers! I also hired Kai for my Ninjago stories. **_Kai:_ Pythor P. Chumsworth does not own Ninjago. Simple as that.

Garmadon approached the bow of the Black Bounty and fell, dropping his Mega-Weapon into the sea. "Oops. Can someone get that?"

Lloyd tried to use Spinjitzu while on the Black Bounty and promptly fell off. Good thing there was a safety wire to stop him from going splat on the pavement.

Pythor moved to get on the Nindroid Mech-dragon and fell off the cliff. The satisfying 'Splash!' made everyone on set crack out in laughter.

"What do you mean you're from the future? Speak up sonny, I can't hear over the large amounts of crashing coming from the building next door!" Sensei Wu yelled. The filming crew cracked up.

Sensei Wu walked into the room and instead of playing some video game or other, they were watching How to Train Your Dragon 2. "Cut! Guys I said that we could all watch later," "Huh? Oh sorry boss! That's on me, keep it real buddy!" Kai yelled out.

Everyone was at Darkleys Boarding School for Bad Boys and Jay was slowly approaching Lloyd and Pythor. And preceded to slip off the roof and yelled "Umm, a little help here, heh," and the whole crew broke out into laughter and when he was back on, he fell off. Again.

**There, I hope you enjoy this, and I do hope I'll get some requests for chapter ideas **_Kai:_ You know, I think I like this job. _Pythor P. Chumsworth:_ Good, because Lloyd and Skales didn't.


End file.
